How Blackheart Got His Name
by TrajicLover
Summary: A once dead friend turned enemy returns with a new destiny set before him. This time it will take more than Quake's powers and the help of a Ghostrider in fact nothing short of divine intervention can save the Agents of Shield and even then they stand to lose everything. Heroes aren't the only ones with origin stories.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm not a religious man, but I've read bits and pieces over the years. Curiosity more than faith. But this one story... There was a man, he was traveling from Jerusalem to Jericho when he was set upon by men of ill intent. They stripped the traveler of his clothes, they beat him, and they left him bleeding in the dirt. And a priest happened by, saw the traveler, but he moved to the other side of the road and continued on. And a Levite, a religious functionary, he came to the place, saw the dying traveler, but he, too, moved to the other side of the road, passed him by. But then came a man from Samaria, a Samaritan, a good man. He saw the traveler bleeding in the road and he stopped to aid him without thinking of the circumstance or the difficulty it might bring him. The Samaritan tended to the traveler's wounds, applying oil and wine, and he carried him to an inn, gave him all the money he had for the owner to take care of the traveler, as the Samaritan, he continued on his journey. He did this simply because the traveler was his neighbor. He loved his city and all the people in it. I always thought I was the Samaritan in that story. It's funny, isn't it? How even the best of men can be deceived by their true nature. -Wilson Fisk**_

 _ **What, the hell, does that mean?**_ _ **-FBI Guard #1**_

 _ **It means that I am not the Samaritan. That I'm not the priest, or the Levite. That I am the ill intent who set upon the traveler on a road that he should not have been on. -Wilson Fisk**_

There was nothing but darkness for him now darkness and fire. Everyone around could only scream from the endless agony. The flames didn't make him feel anything not even pain they were soothing compared to the pain he'd endured in life. He couldn't explain it but he felt as if he was changing becoming more of his true self.

It was odd what he was experiencing one could only call it omniscience there was a woman in the human world his mind was focused he couldn't understand why. The woman his mind or perhaps his soul was so focused on was named Electra she reminded him, of himself her life controlled by others from day one. Just like his was the only difference was where he spent most of his life denying his darkness she embraced it proudly.

There was something else she had in common with him, that was ironically enough someone she loved a man whose heart was opposite hers there was however a key difference. He fought for her. He thought back to the first woman he ever loved how she never once saw the good in him when she learned the truth it infuriated him. How was she better than him? She was just as filthy lying and deceitful as he had been they were so how dare they pass judgement on him. The whore was just like the rest of them all spouting their moral self-righteous indignation but when it came, to getting what they wanted that just went away and they could do whatever they wanted.

That was when another love was shown to him between a woman named Colleen and a man named Danny Rand. Again, they were on opposite sides but somehow, they were able to be together and he saw yet another parallel with a man named of all things Ward if only he had been more like that man more defiant than maybe… "No." He said to himself again he didn't know how but he just knew his situation his circumstances were not of his own will death gave him a clarity he never had in life he knew the truth now about destiny no about God's will the so called grand plan.

That was when he heard his voice a voice calling to him through flames from the darkness " **Come to me and be reborn as my son.** "

 _ **Space the Day after Hive's Death…**_

Mehpisto floated in the vast emptiness of space it was perfect to gather the remains of Grant Ward the son he sired with a human woman all those years ago. A son whose life had been filled with misery, and despair. A son who would rise again and be reborn as the demon heir Mephisto always wanted.

The demon held out his hands as he floated in the debris a burned body belonging to his son floated before Mephisto. It was worth making that deal with the Ward Family all those years ago to get to this point the deal that allowed Christian to become a Senator, Christian's parents thought he was interested in their souls but they were wrong he disguised himself as Christian's father and seduced Ward's mother and from there his plan took shape he even put his son in John Garrett's sights just to make sure but not he could have planned for the pain that S.H.I.E.L.D. caused him. He knew that his horrific magic combined with the misery endured by Grant Ward throughout his life would give him a true heir fitting for a demon.

Slowly the remains of his son began to gather mixing in with Mephisto's evil energy. His son would have almost no equal and be almost god like. Mephisto's heart raced with anticipation as the remains and the dark energy swelled hardening into a large red like orb. Mephisto held the dark red orb in his hands it wouldn't take long not by demon standards for his son to be born or perhaps reborn was a more accurate term.

Mephisto just needed one more thing. So, he teleported to the small town of Christ's Crown it was ripe with the multitude of sin humans committed atrocity after atrocity going back centuries. While holding the orb in one hand he touched the soil just outside of the town with his left hand he could feel the evil in the ground "Oh this is perfect." Using his powers he opened a whole inside the earth placed the orb inside it "As the evil of mankind feeds your fury your soul shall become more demonic along with your physical form until all that was Grant Ward is gone and all that remains is my son."

 ** _CHRIST'S CROWN, PRESENT DAY..._**

Carlos was an all-time scum bag he practically lived on the U.S. and Mexican border he'd go over to America commit crime after crime his favorite being rape he took a particular twisted pleasure in that kind of crime. However now he was in the state of New York he'd never been this far north before and with cops on his tail he was starting to feel it was time for him to head back to Mexico. He was somewhat bummed out, he could appreciate this scenery for a little while longer because he enjoyed looking at the field outside of the small town he made plans to stop in. He felt it was a shame he wasn't going to enjoy the view a bit longer especially since he had to kill and bury his latest victim.

He moved to the left side of his old sedan where he left the girl tied up and gaged. She was a white girl he grabbed after watching her walk to her middle school a couple of times. He got bored with her after having his fun and decide the field would be as good of a place as any to get rid of her.

"What the hell?" Carlos's mouth dropped she was gone. Quickly he checked under the car and looked off into all directions of the field. It made no sense she was gone he had just left her there a few minutes ago "Where'd that bitch go?" He asked himself while spinning hoping to catch some faint sight of her if she got to the cops he was screwed. On what must have been his fourth turn he bumped into something and fell to the ground he looked up and saw a tall grey skinned muscular figure with long wiled black hair "What the hell?" A second look and he noticed red eyes, a tail and claws with black nails.

Carlos tried to stand up but the creature put its hand on top of his chest and forced him back down. The creature kept putting pressure on his chest until finally there was a cracking sound and Carlos died. He looked out to the town a bit of a ways away and just walked toward it with nothing but moon light to light his way. He felt almost nothing no remorse, no pain, no fear but he did feel one thing no several things lust, sloth, greed, pride, envy, wrath and gluttony. These were all he could feel now and while he was currently a mindless beast it would not be long before his mind evolved to match his new body the proof of this was that as he walked toward the town the first word from his mouth was "Skye."


	2. Chapter 2

Father Pryce was a priest in his seventies he devoted his life to the church and was well respected by his community. He was trusted by everyone and loved by everyone he offered guidance to people who were in need, of it and never turned away a troubled soul. By all accounts Father Pryce was a good man.

He was about to leave the confessional and close the church for the night when he heard someone enter the other side of the confessional "Forgive me Father for I have sinned. This is my first confession."

Pryce nodded not recognizing the voice "I see I imagine you have a lot to confess. What made you decide to seek the Lord's guidance?"

"I have hurt a lot of people and for a while I couldn't understand why. I admit I wasn't much for the good book but recent events have changed that. I do know two stories that I found to surprisingly be parallel to one another at I least I think they are parallels. The Fall of Lucifer and the story of the Prodigal Son. I suppose even Cain's story can be used as a comparison as well if you think about it and certainly the story of Judas. It's interesting how the same story sort of repeats in the Bible but to be brief I'll simply focus on the Fall of Lucifer and the Prodigal son. Lucifer was once the most beautiful of God's angels the most talented and good. Then came humanity and he, depending on your view either saw them as the flawed species they were or out of jealousy rebelled against God rather than serve humanity there's even a version I think where Lucifer simply refused to bow before man and for that alone was cast out of paradise.

"Then there's the story of the prodigal son. A son who was cast from his home and eventually was forgiven and taken in by his father I find this story the most interesting because unlike Lucifer, Cain, and Judas all of whom betrayed those closest to them two of which possibly eventually came to regret their actions the Prodigal Son was forgiven and welcomed back he was not met with hatred and he was not spat there was a time I think where I thought I could have been the prodigal son but I know differently now I have gone under a rebirth of sorts I am remembering things now it's hard to describe exactly what is happening have you ever woken up from a deep sleep and felt groggy maybe a little confused? That what I feel like right now like the past I remember is a distant dream it feels like it happened to somebody else. I use to feel this yearning for a place to belong now I feel nothing." The stranger paused for a moment before continuing "I once felt protective of a man I once knew as my little brother Thomas I think his name was. Now when I think of him I feel nothing. I feel nothing for so many people a woman I once loved Kara she feels like a stranger to me now. It's the same for a man known as John Garrette. Even the people I once hated and feared mean nothing to me I think of Christian my parents, my past enemies and I feel nothing for them no hatred, no fear, no love I feel nothing. However, there are five people I feel something for the woman who spurned me I can't really say what I feel but for the others it's just hatred mixed with indifference I used to believe I knew what hatred was but now I know differently Father."

Father Pryce nodded not really sure what this man was hoping for "I am sure in time you will feel something again. I fail to see what this has to do with the tales from the bible you mentioned."

"Well Father that is the thing I came here not seeking your guidance but God's." The Stranger spoke his tone getting more serious "I mean you hear these people spouting what is right and what is wrong but if they do wrong and are never punished what does it mean? If God is real if there is such a thing as destiny if free will is an illusion then why is there a hell? Why is there a heaven? What is the point of any of it? If all I did was play a role assigned to me by God why was I damned? Why was I damned for filling the role my creator gave me?" His voice grew angrier "Do you want me to tell you a secret Father? Most people they come back from the dead they talk about the great darkness the abyss but it's not a void it's not oblivion. The reason they see darkness as far as the eye can see is because as the fire consumes them they are looking up screaming for salvation from a God who has abandoned them. That is what the so-called void is Father it's not oblivion it's not proof of no after life rather the very opposite. It is proof God is not all forgiving, or all loving it is proof God's forgiveness is not limitless and it's where I learned the truth I'm not a Prodigal Son, or a Cain, I'm not even a Judas." His dark grey arm tore through the confessional grabbing the Priest by the neck "I'm Lucifer as I like he was cast from paradise and in to the depths of hell and my only reason now for existing is to bring hell to those above."

Father Pryce was thrown from the confessional what he saw next horrified him a large naked figure with dark grey skin came out of the confessional. "A demon? But how? This is the house of-"

"God? Remember what I said Padre? About proof of God's existence? I am proof. What I am doing right now is proof." The Demon grabbed Father Pryce by the shirt lifting him up "I know what your thinking Padre. You think if you pray hard enough God will save you. God will not save you because God, Padre he knows what you did."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Pryce was sweating with fear this could not be real this thing could not be real.

"After my rebirth I walked to this town and as I did I slowly gained sentience but a very interesting thing happened I found I can smell sin and your sins Padre have a very disturbing aroma. I know what happened to a little girl who died in your care while her father left you to watch over her. Shame he doesn't know what you did to his only daughter. It's sad he carries so much pain over something that wasn't his fault did you become a priest thinking it would save your soul? Did you really think those vile thoughts of yours would just go away if you prayed? I know the truth I know what you did to that poor little girl she was just starting school. You, sick freak."

"God help me." Pryce begged looking toward the statue of an angel in his church.

"A little late for begging Padre. You know why this is happening right? I could only come in here if God, decreed it so, so God wants you dead Padre. Which brings me to why I came in here in the first place what is the point? If God decreed everything if God decrees how we live how we die why are we cast into hell and why are some allowed to enter heaven?"

"I… I don't know." Pryce started crying fearing what this demonic beast had in store for him.

"I think I have an answer for you. God is cruel. He created us all humans, demons, aliens he created us all for his own amusement. He created us to suffer, to sing, dance all to entertain and praise him. Well I'm a demon so I guess I'm a little biased but that's my take on why we live in such a cruel and ugly world." The Demon grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"Please have mercy-" Pryce didn't get the chance to finish before his neck snapped.

The Demon paused for a second starring at his victim's corpse he heard a voice coming from the entrance of the church "So how does it feel to pop your cherry?"

"Who are you?"

"You know exactly who I am, Son." Mephisto smirked.

"Son? Your my father? Well I suppose that makes sense. So you come to take me to hell or what and what's with that cherry line? I have killed plenty at least I did as Grant Ward."

"Not like this, you didn't know this man or the two, outside town." Mephisto stayed at the edge of the church not even attempting to enter "They were nobody to you. Murdering someone for the sake of killing is very different than how you've killed before."

"You don't say." Ward walked up to his father and met him face to face.

"What do you feel?"

"Empty. I feel empty."

"That's normal. You'll get used to it. In time, you'll get used to it the feeling I mean."

"Will the yearning ever stop father?" Ward asked feeling a flicker of humanity this time it was sadness he felt.

"It will never stop. You and I are damned to yearn, to pine, to crave love but never know it." Mephisto held out his hand "I have so much to teach you but first I do believe my son you are over do for some much, needed revenge."

Ward smiled as he took his father's hand "I agree father."


End file.
